Blinded
by ice-princess8
Summary: New students in Hogwarts...Love not meant to be...sheaded tears and who will be the next victim? chap 1 up.


Hello everyone. This story is about romance, humor and horror. So. Sit back and relax and enjoy the story. Please remember to R&R. Flames too. I need to noe my mistakes. Thanx. : B  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.as you all noe except Toby banns and Mandy Lye.  
  
  
  
I loved you.you know that? : Chap 1: Hello, I am.  
  
" Come on kids. Get on the train! It's leaving in 5 mins time." Mrs. Weasly hurried the trio and Ginny into the express. Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their last and final seventh year while Ginny is in the sixth year.  
  
" Bye mom." Ginny and Ron called out from the windows as Mrs. Weasly waved to them at the platform. One long loud whistle told them it was time to set of and the trio went to their usual compartment while Ginny joined her friends. As soon as they sat down, Hermione took out a book and started reading while Ron and Harry had their Quidditch talk.  
  
" You know Harry, there is now a way of flying -" " New way of flying weasel? Are you going to learn that and perform in a circus to earn some extra money for your family?" Malfoy interrupted as he stepped in with his stupid looking sidekicks.  
  
" Eat dung Malfoy." Harry said quietly.  
  
" Potter.protecting your junk friend?" Malfoy sneered as Ron reached for his wand.  
  
" Haven't you had enough?" Hermione suddenly stood up slammed her book against Malfoy's face, which knocked Malfoy off his feet.  
  
" Hermione!" Ron and Harry gasped as Hermione took out her wand.  
  
" Get fucking lost Malfoy if you know what's good for you." Ron said as he joined Hermione who was looking very serious.  
  
" You." Malfoy started but stopped as he started hovering over their heads and went slamming onto the next compartment's door and was followed by Crabbe and goyle. Hermione sighed and sat down while Ron and Harry stared at her.  
  
" What? He deserved it anyway." Hermione laid her head back onto the seat as the witch with a trolley came in. The shocked looks on Harry and Ron's face were wiped off when they started choosing what they wanted to eat. Arms loaded, trolley half emptied, they came back and started stuffing themselves while Hermione ate a pasty. After another hour, they finally reached Hogwarts and they proceeded to the Great Hall and sat down at the Griffindor table as the first years trotted in looking very nervous. Prof McGonagal took out her roll of parchment and started reading the first years names. (8 went to Hufflepuff, 5 went to Griffindor, 2 went to slytherin and 4 went to Ravenclaw.) After they were sorted, Prof Mcgonagal went to the facilitator's table and tapped her spoon on her goblet while Dumbledor stood up.  
  
" Welcome back.this year, we have two new students and they will be joining the seventh years." Dumbledor's eyes twinkled. " And they are: Toby Banns and Mandy Lye!" The whole hall was filled with applause when the two students stepped out. Toby has blond hair that falls over his deep blue eyes to give him the cute look and Mandy has red fiery hair and brown eyes. The moment they stepped out, they turned the applause into gasps. Girls were falling in love with Toby and Boys were falling in love with Mandy. Dumbledor noticed this and continued  
  
" They will be in Griffindor." Dumbledor stopped when he heard groans from the other houses. " But they will be allowed to go other houses to look around too. So, Now.let's tuck in." Dumbledor sat down while the two students headed for the griffindor table and glances were stolen at them. Toby sat next to Hermione while Mandy sat between Harry and Ron.  
  
" Hi." Toby said pleasantly to Hermione who almost spitted out her drink.  
  
" Um.hi."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
" Er.Hermione Granger." Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry who was now talking happily with Mandy much to the anger of some boys who were staring at them. Mostly Malfoy.  
  
" Hermione.want to go out sometime?" Toby looked at Hermione with his deep blue eyes, which sent Hermione weak at the knees.  
  
" Okay." Hermione blushed.  
  
" Sure.I'm one step closer.." Toby laughed to himself as he saw Mandy talking and flirting with Ron and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why did he say that? And.who is involved too? What will happen?  
  
Find out.in chap 2. My heart is yours. ^-^ Thanx. 


End file.
